Never Alone, Even when I think I am
by Heather Kurta
Summary: Kurapika has been keeping a secret from his new friends, that he just met during the Hunter Exam. But that secret is revealed to one friend, that he has started to have feelings for, during one stay at a hotel during the second half of the third phase.
1. Chapter 1

Since my childhood, I was a tomboy. I hated my mother when she made me wearing girly clothing. I always kept my hair short. My best friend was a boy. So I really didn't change that much. After the massacre of my people, I was determined to get my revenge. I learned that women in outside communities are mostly difficult to be accepted in many conditions and are often underestimated. To prevent that to happen, I decided to live my remaining life as a man. Hiding my growing curves, making my voice deeper, learning male behaviors... Along side with training myself for the Hunter Exam. Now I have new friends that I very much enjoy being around, but I still haven't told them my secret. That I'm really a woman.

There is one of my new friends that I'm actually starting to gain feelings for. But because of the choice I made, he thinks I'm a man. It would be weird if I confess my feelings to him. He would probably think I'm gay and turn me down. I should just forget about it. What I want is to avenge my people. I can't let a thing like 'love' get in the way.

We were at a hotel on a typical island. We were told that this is a three day break in between the third and fourth phase. But I don't think that's what it is. This is probably apart of the exam in one way or another. My roommate is Leorio, the person I have feelings for. I originally had Hanzo as my roommate, but he decided to trade rooms. Guess he wasn't happy that he was sharing a room with me based on what I found to get my key. The fact that Leorio is now my roommate made me feel a bit uneasy.

I hear the running shower head turn off, he must have finished his shower. "That's what I call refreshing!" Said Leorio as he walked out of the bathroom.

I turn to see that he was completely naked. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him as I punch him with my eyes closed, luckily I was able to hit him.

"What's wrong?! Why did you hit me?!" He yelled.

"I'm not answering til you put some clothes on!" I yell back, keeping my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes again he was wearing red and white striped shorts.

"Thank you."

"What's the big deal if I walk around naked? We're both men here, you know? You make yourself more suspicious by getting the wrong idea."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm saying your reaction to seeing me naked is suspicious. Are you sure your a man~?"

"What did you just-

"Relax man, I'm only joking. You need to lighten up." He said as he pushed me. He pushed me rather hardly and I was knocked out of balance as I fell onto the bed. When I looked up at him, I saw that his eyes were widen as he was staring at his hand. "I get it now, you're... a girl." I look away from him with my face flushed.

"This definitely explains why you're so pretty. What a relief."

"W-What do you me-" My sentence was interpreted by his soft lips.

"I'm saying you're beautiful, and I've actually have had feeling for you. But the only reason why I didn't tell you was because I was afraid that since you were a guy, you would turn me down."

"That was what I was thinking too. I-I have feeling for you as well."

"We kissed each other again and it very quickly became passionate. "K-Kurapika... I-I'm afraid if we keep kissing like this... I-I won't be able t-to stop myself."

"Then don't..."

(A/N: That's all I'm gonna be writing this chapter because what happens next is a lemon scene, and I don't write lemons. I'll let how they do 'it' up to your imagination. TwT)


	2. Chapter 2

After it happened Leorio and I knew it would be hard to hide our feelings from the others. So I came clean about my secret of being a woman. I told the morning of the second day at the hotel.  
Flashback...

"No way! You're really a girl!" Gon yelled.

"You idiot! Shut up and be quiet." Said Leorio, trying to shush Gon.

"I had a feeling you were a girl. Because you look WAY to feminine to be a guy." Said Killua.

"Why were you pretending to be a boy?" Gon asked a bit confused, not seeing the reason.

"Because I was afraid everyone wouldn't take me seriously." I answer.

"Why would we do that?"/p

"Because most people think girls are weak and need help with everything." Killua told Gon.

"Kurapika is not weak! He, opes... I mean, she is really strong!"

"Thank you, Gon. I really happy to hear that." I told him.

"You know, Kurapika. You're a very pretty girl!" I blushed hearing that.

"Yeah, that's what I told her." Said Leorio as he grabbed my chin and had me face him. And without any warning he captured my lips with his. My eyes widen at his touch. _'Leorio! What the hell are you doing?!'_ I thought. We break the kiss and turn to Gon and Killua, their faces were in complete shock at what Leorio just did. "Oh you didn't know? Kurapika and I hooked up last night."

"LEORIO!" I yelled at him.

"You dirty old man!" Killua also yelled.

"What's the problem? What does 'hooked up' mean?" Gon asked still confused.

"Well Gon..." Leorio was about to talk, but luckily I punch him at the back of the head.

"It would be best if you would be quiet for now. Don't teach Gon things he shouldn't learn." I told Leorio.

"Don't teach me what?" Gon asked as Killua was covering his ears.

"You really don't want to know, Gon" Said Killua.  
End of Flashback...

After that, we continued the Hunter Exam. Gon, Leorio, and I passed. But not Killua... he went home to Kukuroo Mountain without saying goodbye to Gon. So now here we are, riding the air ship to the Republic of Podokea.

"I hope we see Killua soon." Said Gon with his mouth full of french fries. As we were eating, I quickly put my food down when a overwhelming feeling of nausea came to me. "Kurapika, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just a little air sick." I told him.

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked as he placed his hand over my forehead.

"Yes, I'm sure." I brush Leorio's hand aside and continue eating my fries, but as soon as they reached my lips a need to vomit suddenly came to me. I quickly ran out of my seat and headed for the air ship's bathroom. "What's happening here?"


	3. Chapter 3

I was now on the train to my first job as a Hunter. I went though half a year of nen training to get stronger. I'll be going to Yorknew City, where I'm sure the spiders will be. I will capture them, every last one of them. A knock on the door broke me away from my thoughts. After the knock, a small women came inside. "Excuse me. Sorry to disturb you." She said as she entered. She tried to place her bag on the self, but it was difficult for her because of her height. I get up to help her out. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I answer. I sit back down and continue to read the book I had with me.

"Where are you headed tonight?"

"Do you mind if I don't answer that?"

"Not at all. But they say no journey is too far when you share it with a companion. And here we are sharing the same compartment. Do you think it's fate that our paths have crossed?"

"No." 'I don't need companions right now.' Thinking that reminded me of the time I saw Leorio.

*Flashback*  
"Goodbye, Leorio." I said to him before leaving the airport. But before I could take a single step away from him, he grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss. It quickly became passionate making out.

"You promise you'll be at Yorknew City?" He asked when we broke away.

"Yeah."  
*End of Flashback*

'Damn it! I need to forget about those things. I have to focus on my goal, nothing else.'

"What a cold and sad tune. It's the tune that your chain makes, it conceals strong feelings. I apologize. I hear things because it's part of my profession. It's like fortune telling. Please don't mind me. By the way, when are you due?"

"Due?"

"For the baby." 'What is she talking about? I'm not pregnant, and I don't look it. Where did she get an idea like that?'

"..."

"So you aren't aware of it, I understand then. I again apologize, don't mind my question."

I was now an assassin hired to take down the Phantom Troupe. I followed the path of the dead assassins who failed in their job. I climb up the stairs and find myself in front of double doors. 'The leader is through these doors. I've been waiting for this.' Before I could open the doors, I freeze when I felt something move... inside me. I place my hand on my stomach, where I felt the movement from. "What was-" Before I could finish my sentence my cell phone starts to ring, it was my boss Mr. Nostrade.

"Kurapika, you're late! Come back right away."

"Yes, sir." His daughter was taken to hospital, and the auction continued has planned. I was able to win a pair of my clan's Scarlet Eyes for 2.9 billion Jenny. I was now at the hospital, in the hall outside of Ms. Neon's room.

"Kurapika... We can handle the remainder of the auction and shopping. You should get some rest." Said Melody. I wasn't sure how to answer her, but then I felt something move. The same movement I felt before. "Is something wrong?" As I look at her, I realize something. The time I got sick to Kukuroo Mountain, Melody asking about a due date. 'Am I really... pregnant? I have to make sure.' I look over Melody and saw that the free clinic was still open.

"Rest... Yes. Thanks, I think I'll do that."

I get up and go to the free clinic. I was about to sign in, but someone reached out their hand and stopped me from writing. "There's no need to sign in, there's no one else here waiting. We can give you a check up now." Said the nurse that stopped my hand. When she letted go of me, she lead me into the other room. "Just sit down on that bed." I did what I was asked. "So... Why are you here? I would say what do you think is wrong, but there have been some people who say I didn't think anything. Anyway, so?"

"Well... uh... I think I'm pregnant, but I'd like to be sure."

"I see... Then lay down and pull up your shirt. I'll give you an ultrasound." Again, I did want I was told. "This may be a little cold." She said as she put some blue gel on my stomach. "Yep. You're pregnant, pretty far along too. You're 38 weeks pregnant actually."

"38 Weeks?! That's-"

"Yeah, eight and a half months. You're just about ready to pop. You're due date will be September 15, in just two weeks."

"Thank you, for everything." I leave the clinic and go up to the roof. I think about everything that has happened. 'I should have been taking better care of myself during this pregnancy. I wasn't eating right, and I didn't get much sleep because of training. Good thing I only injured my arm when fighting Uvogin. But still... the spiders are dead, and so is my objective.' My phone vibrated, I just got a text. "We'll be waiting at Dayround park, Gon and Killua." I read out loud. I place my hand on my stomach. "Do you want to meet Gon, Killua... and your dad?" I felt a small kick under my hand. "I'll take that as a yes."


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking to Dayround park, where I would reunite with Gon Killua, and... Leorio. Just thinking about him felt as if the chains around my heart were tightening. _'I don't think I have the courage to tell him.'_ As I was walking, I found myself real deep in my thoughts. _'I could just not tell them and just keep it secret for a little longer. But then again, how long would we be in Yorknew City. I don't think I can lie about it if I suddenly drop a child. What would they think or say if I tell them? I bet Gon and Killua would say I'm an idiot for endangering myself by going up to the Spiders. And Leorio... He would most likely think it's someone elses kid because I don't look like I should this far. What do I do? Should I...'_ "Kurapika!" Someone yelled and broke me away from my thoughts. It was Gon, and he was running straight for me.

"Gon..." I tried to say more but I couldn't.

"Isn't it great? The Spiders are dead. You can do the things you wanted from now on. You should hurry up and find it, the eyes of your people. If you ever need our help..." Gon wasn't able to finish because Killua placed a cup of ice cream on his face. On Killua's head was an ice cream cone, was I was guessing that Killua was just getting back at Gon. "Why you!" Then they got into a fight. "That hurts! Killua, you already... Stop..." That's when my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Guess who?"

"My heart just started to melt, just by hearing his voice again. "Leorio." Gon and Killua stop their fighting and just looked at the both of us.

"I've been waiting."

"I missed you." We then both hanged up our phones and he gave me a big smile. And without any warning, Gon and Killua smashed some food into Leorio's face.

"What're you guys doing?!" I just couldn't help but laugh at the boys playing around. And it made me realize that there really wasn't anything to be worried about. And they would most likely to happy be for me. After all the playing around we all went to their hotel.

"It's been a while since we were all together last!" Said Gon as we were walking to their hotel room.

"Yeah." Said Leorio.

"Where's Zepile?"

"He wanted to validate our check and find more hidden gems to sell. Anyway..."

"What?" I asked.

"You've got this intensity about you...You seem a little more intimidating now."

"Really. You don't seem to have changed much."

"And you're more annoying, too!"

"That was suppose to be a compliment, I like you the way you are." I said as I smiled at him.

"Well, ah..." I saw that he was blushing. "Oh, I heard that you defeated a member of the Troupe. Having only just learned Nen, how did you manage that?"

"If you're looking for advice on catching the spiders, then stop."

"That's not the only reason. We want to master Nen. Because we'll definitely need Nen in the future." Said Gon.

"Then you don't want my advice. It won't do you any good."

"Why not?"

"My power can only be used against the Troupe. "

"What?" Leorio asked. When we got to their room, I explained about my Nen.

"A contract with limitations?" Gon asked.

"In other words, a condition with restrictions?"

"Yes." I answer. "Nen is greatly affected by the mind. The more determined you are, the more powerful the Nen and the greater the risk. I vowed to use most of my ability to fight the Spiders. And I chose the rules I'd keep. If I attack anyone else with my chains...I'll die. There is a Nen dagger in my heart. My ability was born from hatred. It won't work on anyone but the Spiders. I'm telling you this because I can trust you. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Why?" Killua said. "Why'd you tell us... something so important?!"

"Killua!" Gon yelled.

"Yes... you do have a point. I wonder why." I said. "maybe I felt dispirited... now that their leader is dead."

"We're still in trouble!" Killua yelled. "They're not all dead! one of the survivors has the ability to read memories! She can get the information she wants just by touching you! Even if we reused to talk she can read our memories. If they find out your secret you won't stand a chance! Back then, we didn't know the chain dude was Kurapika. That's why she didn't find out. But now we do!"

"You'd be safe as long as you stayed away from her. They don't know how you and Kurapika are connected." Said Leorio.

"You're right!" Said Gon.

"I've been in contact with Hisoka." I said.

"What?!" Said Killua.

"Hisoka?!" Said Gon.

"Isn't he a Spider?!" Leorio asked.

"He knows I'm the chain dude. We had an alliance...but I don't know what he'll do, now that his pray is dead." I said.

"What do we do?" Gon asked.

"We should go after them!" Killua said. "Now that we know Kurapika's secret, we can't be on the defensive! There's no time to lose! We should act now!"

"Yes." I said. "That woman may be a threat but their leader is dead. Like Gon said, I'll focus on getting back the eyes of my brethren."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"You're sure about that?"

"Kurapika's made up her mind. We can't force her to change it." Said Leorio.

"Sorry, Killua." I said. "Thank you for the valuable information. And... there is a really good reason why I chose not to fight."

"Really? What is it?" Killua asked. I was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Kurapika?" Leorio said concerned.

 _'This is it... I have to say it!'_ "I'm..." I stopped when I heard my phone ring. I was shocked at what I saw. _'The dead bodies were...fake!'_

"Kurapika?" Gon asked. I didn't respond, I just got up and went down to the lobby. "What's the matter?! Kurapika!"

"Hey, wait a minute! What's going on?!" Leorio yelled.

"Was it from Hisoka?" Killua asked.

I stopped walking and answered him. "Yes."

"What'd he say?" Gon asked.

"He said the dead bodies were fake."

"What?! Is such a thing possible?" Leorio asked.

"One of them has the ability to make fake copies."

"Of course! You could easily create a double of yourself with Nen." Said Killua.

"A conjurer could definitely do something like that. Dammit! Why didn't I think of it before?!" My phone ringed again. "Hello?"

"Kurapika? It's me." It was Melody.

"Melody? What is it?"

"The Mafia gave up looking for the rest of the Troupe!"

"What?!"

"They just found out that the Troupe were from Meteor City. The Dons themselves gave the command to stop the pursuit."

"I see..."

"Kurapika, where are you right now?"

"I'll contact you if anything comes up." I then hanged up my phone.

"Kurapika, who was that?" Gon asked.

"Someone from work. The Mafia is no longer after the Troupe. They've canceled the reward money as well."

"But why?!" Killua asked.

"The Troupe are from Meteor City."

"What? You serious, Kurapika?!" Leorio asked.

"Wait a minute! Meteor City?" Gon said confused.

"You really don't know anything, do ya, Gon? The people there don't officially exist. It's a long story."

"Meteor City began as an internment camp set up by a dictator." Killua explained.

"Now they say it's the most diverse place on Earth. Anyway, it's become a political void. No nation wants to interfere in its business. They say that close to ten million people live off the waste that's left there... but that waste includes gold and weapons provided by a certain organization. The Mafia Community."

"What? But I thought the Troupe was... wait a minute!" Gon said still confused.

"In return, the Mafia gets valuable personnel. People with no official records are perfect for crime."

"Meteor City and the Mafia had the ideal partnership... until the Troupe destroyed it." I said. "Meteor City is different from other cities... and even in such a place, the Troupe may be special." I start walking away from the group of boys.

"Ah, were are you going, Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"I have something to take care of." I left to see the Mafia Community, but I didn't get anything.

"Where'd you go?" Leorio asked me as I entered the hotel.

"To try and speak with the Mafia Community. I asked about the auction today, but the Community hasn't decided about it yet."

"What did they say?"

"I don't know anything at all yet. I couldn't get a clear answer".

"Just tell them the Spiders are still alive. Maybe they'd reconsider."

"No. It won't make a difference. The Mafia wants to avoid any friction with Meteor City. We can assume their war on the Troupe is over."

"Don't tell me you're going to take them on?" I didn't respond. "That's insane! How do you plan to do that without the Mafia?"

I turn around to face him. "You misunderstand, Leorio. I wasn't counting on their help."

"Yeah, but... it's still to dangerous. You could put yourself in danger. Just stop!" Leorio yelled.

"My life is already in danger! Since what they're doing is looking for me! That's why I must stop them. And it's not just my life, it's-" I stopped myself from saying too much. Actually, by the look on Leorio's face it seems like I already have.

"It's what? Who else is in danger, Kurapika?!"

 _'I have no choice, I have to tell him.'_ "... I'm pregnant." I whispered.

Leorio's face was in complete shock, I bet he didn't expect me to say that. "What?! There's no way you can be pregnant!"

"I am, Leorio! I really am pregnant!"

"And here I thought there was something between us." He said really mad. "Fine, I bet that new boyfriend of yours is really happy and okay with you risking both of your lives."

"New boyfriend? Leorio, it's not what you think!"

"Oh? Then what is it really?"

"Leorio, this baby is yours!" Leorio was now even more shocked than before.

"What?! There's no way that's my kid!"

"It is! I haven't have sex... No, I haven't made love with anyone else but you." Tears were now starting to fall from my eyes. This is what I was worried about.

"But the last time we did that was over half a year ago!"

"I'm 38 weeks pregnant, it only makes sense that it's yours!"

"Then why did you go after the spiders when you're this far along?!"

"Because I didn't know I was pregnant until just yesterday!" I couldn't stop my tears. _'Do I have to take care of this baby... alone?'_

"Kurapika, stop crying. I'm sorry, I just... really care about you. And I guess I lost site of everything. Will you forgive me?"

I look up to him and saw his smile, the smile that I fell for. "Yes, I forgive you." We then drove into a sweet, soft kiss. A kiss I haven't felt in such a long time and that I longed missed.

"Let's stop the Phantom Troupe... for the safety of our baby."

"Yeah."

"Kurapika! let us help. We'll do anything. Just say the word." Gon yelled as he ran to me.

"The reward has been canceled."

"We know. I still want to stop them. I haven't changed my mind."

"You'd be putting yourself in mortal danger."

"That's why you need our help! I can't just stand by and watch. We're friends, after all!"

"Because we're friends? Okay, let's sit down and discuss it."

"Yeah!" Killua let out a sigh and we all sat down.

"Someone needs to stake out the Troupe's hideout and relay information."

"I'll do it." Said Killua.

"We only want the woman called Pakunoda. You can ignore the others."

"Okay."

"I need a driver with me. Leorio, can you do it?"

"Uh, sure."

"Kurapika, what about me?" Gon asked.

"You'll create a diversion to get their attention."

"Wait, that's dangerous! He'd have to face them again!" Killua yelled.

"That depends."

"What did you have in mind?"

"The plan is simple. While Gon has the Troupe's attention, I'll capture Pakunoda and take her away by car. How you distract them is up to you, Gon. Keep them occupied for at least half a second. Better yet, one whole second."

"One second..." Gon said.

"Gon... you're the key to this plan. Do you think you can do it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it." 'Six more hours... The Troupe will take action by then if the auction goes ahead as scheduled.' "Umm... say, Kurapika."

"Yes?"

"Could you... use your Nen dagger on me, too?"

"Use it...?" Killua asked.

"Gon, weren't you listening?! Kurapika will die if she attacks anyone who's not a Spider!" Leorio yelled. 'Keep it down!'

"But then... why is there a Nen dagger in Kurapika's hearts?" Gon asked.

"My answer will increase the risk." I said.

"Okay." Leorio said has he got up. "C'mon, Killua." Killua then got up as well and they both left the room.

"The answer is... yes, I can use it on you. Each of my five chains has a different function. Two of them I used against the Troupe. This one called Chain Jain." I took out my middle chain. "It restrains the target and forces them into Zetsu. I developed it to capture the Troupe. When I fight them I use Chain Jain first to restrain them. And this one is called Judgment Chain." I took out pinkie chain. "I stab the target's hearts with this dagger and declare a binding rule. Break it and they die. As you know, there's a dagger in my own heart. I was planning to use it on myself with the rule, 'I must never attack anyone who's not in the Troupe with my chains.' But then I thought... what if attacking myself meant breaking the rule? I might be an exception since I'd be setting the rule after I'd stabbed myself...but I couldn't be sure about that... so I qualified it further. 'I will use Chain Jail only on the Spiders.' That means the Judgment Chain can be used on others, if I so choose. But... That chain has a condition as well." I turn my eyes red. "I can only use it while my eyes are scarlet. "

"When they're scarlet?! You can turn it on yourself?"

"I can now. It takes time, though. This condition was necessary because I am a Conjurer. Using the dagger and forcing rules on others are Manipulative and Emissive abilities."

"But you shouldn't be able to use those types of abilities, Kurapika."

"I cannot use them under normal circumstances. Once the Conjured chain leaves my hands, it would become too weak to be useful. Staking my life and limiting the range of the attacks were strong enough conditions for Chain Jain. My Scarlet Eyes enabled me to Conjure the Judgement Chain. When my eyes turn scarlet, I become a Specialist and can use whatever abilities I've learned to full effect."

"So, you can stab me with the dagger too, can't you? Go ahead. Make up a rule."

"I appreciate your dedication."

"Can you make three of those at once?" Killua asked.

"You can cancel the rule after the mission's complete, right?" Leorio also asked. "We decided we should be in the same boat."

"We're part of the plan."

"Killua... Leorio..." Said Gon.

"What do you say?" Killua and Leorio both said.

I smiled as I said. "The answer to both your questions is 'yes'. But all three of you are making one mistake. I don't intend to use the chain on any of you."

"But if Pakunoda catches me again..." Gon was about to say.

"Yes, she would find out about me. So, what kind of rule would it have to be? 'Don't let Pakunoda touch you at all?' But you could be killing yourself prematurely. She might not read your memories as soon as she touches you. And even if she did, we could get rid of her before she told the others. Why throw away a chance to strike back?"

"True." Leorio agreed.

"Then why are you telling us all this if it only increases the risk to you?" Gon asked.

"Gon, I wanted... No, I wanted to repay you all for your dedication. Even if they find out my secret through you... I won't regret a thing." 'I've been blessed with good friends.'

"It's not fair, Kurapika. The pressure of letting down a friend is worse than risking my life."

I just laughed. "That was my hope."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, I'm off. Time's a wasting." Killua said as he walked away.

"Killua, be careful!"

"Leave it to me!"

"Hey, before you go I have a question for two." Said Leorio/p

"What is it?"

"Did you guys hear what me and Kurapika were fighting about?"

"Fighting, you to were fighting?" Gon asked.

"That's a no for Gon. And you, Killua?"

"No."

"I see... Should you tell them, Kurapika?"

"... No, I think I've said enough for now. I tell them when the mission is over."

"Tell us what?" Gon asked.

"Don't worry about it for now. Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the car with Leorio and Gon when I got a call from Killua. "Seriously? You could do something like that with a Nen ability?" Gon asked.

"Must be the work of a Conjurer." I said.

"It blows my mind. Conjuring entire buildings." Said Leorio.

"You can assume there will be traps."

"Yeah. It's also proof that they're still here. Problem is, now there are too many areas I can't see. I can only keep watch on 20 percent from afar." Killua said on the other line.

"But you're more likely to run into them if you wander around."

"Killua, she's right." Said Gon.

"Yeah, I'd never try anything like that." Said Killua. "I keep wondering what I'll do if I hear their voices. My heart's pounding."

"Their voices..." I said.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Go back to your post. I'll call you back in five minutes." I hang up and call Melody. "Melody? Where are you?"

"Shopping." She answered. "It's worse than being a bodyguard." I explain everything to her. "Okay, sure." I then hang up again. I told Killua about Melody. Then Gon got a call.

""Hello? Killua!" Said Gon, then he put him on speaker.

"Yeah, I found her." Said Killua on the other line.

"Huh?"

"She's with the others. There are six of them altogether. The guy with the topknot is with them. There's also a guy we didn't see yesterday. I bet... he's the ringleader."

"What's he look like?"

"He has a black coat with a reverse cross on the back. Black hair, slicked back. I can't see his face, but... there's absolutely no opening in his posture. I don't dare check them out from the front. Vigilance is in their blood. As long as they're in a group, there isn't a chink in their armor."

"Gon. Let me talk to him." I said. Gon then passed me the phone. "Where are they now?"

"By the Motoba Building on Continental Street, walking west."

I pull out a map. "There's a train station up ahead. Are they planning to take the train? Think you could get on the same one?"

"Depends... If it's crowded enough."

"Then it's decided."

"Understood." I hang up.

"Leorio! Head south."

"South?" He asked. "Okay."

Killua called back. "Melody's in their car. I'm in the last one. We're on the Castor line." He said.

"So, a train it is." I said.

"But they had a car when they caught us." Said Gon.

"There's too much traffic downtown." Said Leorio.

"Castor line... Yes, it goes downtown." I said.

"That's where the auctions are." Gon said.

"And our hotel, too." I tried to call the hotel, but I got a busy signal. "Damn! It's busy." Killua then called me back. "They got off?"

"We're at Lipa Station." He said. "They're heading for the Saloma Mall exit."

"This is bad. That's toward the hotel." I called the hotel again.

"Ah, Kurapika? What's up?" Said Sq . I told him with was happening. "Are you serious?! They found out we got a new room?!"

"You should escape quickly!"

"You've got to be joking! I'm hightailing it outta here! Sorry, the luggage gets left behind!" He then hangs up.

"We're at the station." Said Leorio. "Should we get a little closer?"

"No! I yelled.

"Huh?"

"If we go any closer, they might detect my hostility. Gon... I need to be this far from the station... or they'll notice me before I attack. The attack should take half a second to reach them. Unless they're distracted... that's still enough time for them to dodge it. We need something to divert their attention." We look over and saw the spiders exit the station. "It's the Spider." They then start running.

"Huh?" Gon said shocked.

"They're running toward the hotel!"

"What?!" Leorio yelled.

"And fast!"

"Can we beat them there?!" Gon asked.

"It's almost rush hour! They might be faster than a car!" Said Leorio. I then got out of the car and started running after them. "Hey!"

"Kurapika?!"

"I'll be back! Wait here until I call you!" I yelled back.

"Kurapika, wait! I got an idea!" Gon said as he was following me. "Kurapika, hey!"

Killua called me again. "Kurapika! We're outside." He said. "Melody says they're going northwest."

"Yeah, I'm already in pursuit." I said to him.

"Oh foot?! Wait, that's a really bad idea! It's too dangerous! They'll catch on... Stop right now!" I hang up on him and continue running. Three of them stopped running and turned around. Me and Gon quickly hide. I could them come closer. _'Come spider... I'm ready for you!'_


	6. Chapter 6

I too was clouded in my thoughts about revenge, I didn't snap out of it until Gon ran right in front of them. _'Idiot! Gon! What are you doing?!'_ I thought to him. "I'm very sorry! I won't follow you anymore! So please forgive me!" Gon said to the three spiders.  
"This kid again?" Said the girl with a ponytail.  
"This is the kid you were talking about?" The leader asked.  
"The other one in the alley. Come out!" I didn't notice that Killua was right behind me until he showed himself to the spiders. "What do you want? There's no more reward money from the Mafia on our heads."  
"Huh? Really? Why?" Killua said trying, acting surprised.  
"What should we do, boss?"  
"Capture them." I didn't like what I was hearing. Then it sounded like the leader was making a phone call. "Phinx, it's me. Meet me at the Beichitaku Hotel."  
"Isn't it better to settle this right here?"  
"No. I trust your instinct. They probably have some connections to the chain user. They might be of use alive."  
"Don't trust it too much."  
"I want to ask you something. Why do you freely kill innocent people?" Gon asked.  
"You've already surrendered, yet your expression still shows anger. I wonder why? It has nothing to do with me, does it?" The leader said.  
"Boss." The girl said.  
"We'll go to the hotel to meet with Phinx as planned. If they try to escape, you can kill them."  
"Understood." After a few minutes of them walking away, Melody and I came out of hiding.  
"We can't get any closer to them. Those guys have already raised their defense barrier, and are even more alert than they were before." Melody said.  
"Dammit!" I cursed.  
"Anxiety is forbidden, Kurapika!"  
"I know that!"  
"You don't know it at all!" She yelled at me. "They're in danger right now, because of your senseless pursuit! Do you know why they put themselves at risk of being captured?! If you were discovered here, there'd be no one who can stop the Phantom Troupe!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Everyone experiences recklessness sometimes. Counterattack! Don't be anxious."  
"Yeah. But I have to be more careful, one wrong move and it's won't just be over for me."  
"So you're aware of it now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Now if you just keep remembering that important fact, you're be more careful about this." We keep walking and I try call Squala. "How's Spuala?"  
"No one answered. It's good if he had escaped safely."

* * *

We were now in the Beichitaku Hotel. Leorio was just sitting in the lobby pretending to read a newspaper. And I was disguised as a receptionist. When the three spiders with Gon and Killua came in, the plan started. "What time do you think it is already?!" Leorio yelled into his phone. "Idiot! It's not Beiroku! It's Beichitaku Hotel! How could you have heard it wrong?! You're always like this!" Leorio looked at the spiders as they stare at him. "What are you looking at? Do you want to pick a fight? Huh?" They just ignore him, which I was happy about. "That wasn't for you!" He said to everyone else that was watching, then he went back to his phone. " I'm talking to this idiot! This is all due to your lack of responsibility! It's all black before my eyes! Listen, I will only blacken my eyes this once! If it fails, do you what'll happen?! Listen carefully, seven o'clock sharp! Come to this hotel by then! I'll fire you if you're one second late! I'll fire you instantly!" The message was given out. "Did he really understand? What an idiot!" Leorio then turned on the radio. Pakunoda and two more spiders came in, but I wasn't able to hear what they were saying. It looked like Pakunoda was going to check their memories again. Killua tried to stall, but Pakunoda just started to strangle both him and Gon. It was hard to watch, but I kept my calm expression in case they'd notice. Seven strikes, and light went out. I capture the leader with my chain jail and made a quick getaway. Leorio left with me and threw a knife with the message. We got into the car and drove away. "Melody did very well." Leorio said as he was driving. "But Gon and Killua weren't able to escape. That was a big miscalculation."  
"What are you looking at?"  
"I didn't think the chain dude would be a woman." He answered. **(A/N: Well that was sexist. XD)**  
"Did I say I was?" I said as I took of the wig I was wearing. "Don't be misled by my looks." I wipe the lipstick. "And watch what you say. They could be your last words." I lied about my gender, like I did during the Hunter Exam. But not just for the same reason I did before. It was to also to cover my new secret.  
"You can't kill me. You left your precious friends behind."  
"I'm not in the mood... for your stupid threats!"  
"Kurapika... Take it easy!" Leorio told me.  
"This wasn't even in my fortune." _'Did Miss Neon told him his fortune?'_ "That means it wasn't worth mentioning. This situation is insignificant."  
"What?!" I yelled.  
"Kurapika!" Melody said.  
"Calm down! It isn't good for you." Leorio said. I didn't hear what he said.  
"You coward...!"  
"Need I repeat myself?" The spider said. "For me, this is no different from an afternoon coffee break. A peaceful outing." I started punching him as me eyes turn red. Leorio then pulled over./p  
"That's enough, Kurapika!" Leorio yelled as he grabbed my arm. "If you kill him, I'll kill you." _'He's bluffing.'_  
"Kurapika!" Melody said.  
"Chill out! This isn't your style! We've captured the leader of the Spiders. But, Gon and Killua are still in their hands! We don't have an edge yet!"  
""An edge?" The leader said. "You couldn't be more wrong. First of all, your assumptions contain a grave error. I'm worthless as a hostage."  
"Don't act stupid. We know your're the leader of the Spiders!"  
"If you keep spewing drivel... I'll gag you once more." I said to him.  
"He's not lying." Melody said. "He speaks the truth."  
"That's right, it's all fact." The leader said. "You're the one who's cornered."  
"What do you mean?!" I asked Melody.  
"His heartbeat is normal. He isn't upset or agitated. There's no dissonance caused by fallacy... No fear of death. It's not that he doesn't think he may die... This is the sound of full acceptance of death...! He enjoys the fact that death is always by his side... How can he produce such a sound?! I've had enough! I don't want to hear it anymore! His heartbeat, or yours!"  
"Melody...!"  
"He believes he's worthless as a hostage. But it's also true that he's their leader!"  
"Who... are you...?" I asked him.  
"The Spiders." I was silent. Leorio then went back to driving.  
"Were you the leader five years ago when you slaughtered the Kurtas for the Scarlet Eyes?" He didn't speak. "Answer me!" I pointed my judgement chain at him.  
"Is that the chain you used to kill Uvo? What did he say to you before died?"  
"I don't recall. Answer my question!"  
"He's lying. Am I right?" He asked Melody, but she kept quiet. _'Good, he really thinks I'm male. My secret won't be discovered.'_ "I understand. I feel the same way Uvo did. There's nothing to say to you."  
"Kurapika! He's just baiting you!" Leorio yelled. _'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!'_ I calmed myself down.  
"I'm sorry, Melody. For having to hear me like that." I said to Melody.  
"It's okay, there was at least one heartbeat that still had a beautiful calm sound." She said. _'Huh?! Who?'_ I thought, then it hit me. I shifted my head so it looked like I was looking at the hands on my lap. But I was really looking at my stomach. _'The baby. The baby is still calm. But why... it can hear what's going on. So why did it stay calm? Maybe... it just doesn't understand yet.'_ I stopped myself from smiling and kept a blank face so the leader wouldn't notice. _'I need to get Gon and Killua back. Because they still don't know.'_ I took the leader's phone and called someone in his contacts, hoping that it was one of the spiders.  
"Hello?" The person that the name was listed as Phinx answered.  
"I'm going to give you three instructions." I told him.  
"Are you the chain dude?"  
"You'll do as I say... or your leader will die. One, don't come after us. Two, don't harm the hostages. Three, put Pakunoda on the phone. Before I do, I want to ask... about the second one. The hostages broke some bones... before we got here."  
"Then there will be no negotiations." I hang up, but he called back. "What is it?"  
"Sorry, I made that up. They're fine."  
"This is your only warning. No cheap tricks. Give the phone to Pakunoda." The phone was passed to Pakunoda.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"You alone will hear this call. Step away from the group." I hear walk away from the group. "Okay, I'm alone."  
"Have you met Squala?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you know about Melody."  
"Yes..."  
"I see. Then I'll get straight to the point. You cannot lie. Here are your instructions. I forbid all further communication with the others. No talking, gesturing, writing messages, or making eye contact. Pay close attention. Come alone to the location I give you. If there's a change in your pulse, I'll kill the hostage. Hand the phone to someone else. Nd not the one who answered." The phone was passed again.  
"Hello?" It was a man.  
"Pakunoda will leave alone. The rest of you will go back to your hideout."  
"Okay."  
"All ten of you must stay in one place. Give this phone to Pakunoda and get another cell phone. We will call you when we need to. If even one of you is missing, the hostage will die. Got it?"  
"Fine..."  
"Put Pakunoda on." The phone was given back to her.  
"Hello?"  
"I'll give the location. Again, come alone. Go to Lingon Airport. Get here by eight o'clock." I hang up. I call another person named in the contact.  
"Hel-"  
"Put the hostages on the phone." The phone was passed. "Are they all there?"  
"For now." It was Killua. "But they were arguing about going after Pakunoda."  
"Hel-"  
"I'll tell you one thing. Pakunoda did what I said... because we have someone who can see through your lies. I don't care what you do. It'll just mean your leader will die. Be back at your hideout in half an hour. I'll contact you then.

* * *

We were at Lingon Airport when I called Pakunoda again. "There's an airship parked at runway three. Get on and wait by the door." She got on, the airship took off. "First... I want to confirm you're Pakunoda of the Phantom Troupe." I asked her.  
"Yes, I am." She answered.  
"It's true." Said Melody.  
"I have two conditions for each for you." I said. "I will release your leader if you adhere to them." I turn my eyes scarlet and conjure my judgement. "First... the rules for your leader. One, I forbid all use of Nen. Two..." _'I forbid all contact with other Troupe members. Is this really the right move...?! I assumed the Spiders would fall apart once their head was removed...! But that's not how they work. The Spiders keep going even without their head...! Their leader isn't everything. Under some circumstances, they would even sacrifice the head. All of them combined are the Spiders, as one entity! Even if I contain their leader, I can't destroy them...! And yet... what else can I do?! Is there another way?! If anything could undo this bind, it would be miracle...! No...! I can't think of it! No... This is right... this is what I should do. I must get those two back...! That's my top priority! I don't want... to lose any one... Never again!'_ "Two! I forbid all contact with other Troupe members from now on! These are the rules. I will stab your leader with this Judgement Chain to make him abide. You will choose... if this is acceptable of not, Pakunoda."  
"Okay."  
"Fine." I then stab the leader's heart with my chain. "You're next, Pakunoda. First, you will release Gon and Killua, without any tricks, by midnight tonight. We'll go over the details later. Two, you will not reveal anything about me! If you have no objections... I will stab you with the chain as well."  
"Okay." I stab her as well.  
"Melody. If Gon and Killua are being manipulated... could you tell from their heartbeats?"  
"Yes. I don't know Gon, but I've heard Killua's heartbeat once before. I'll be able to tell if it's different."  
"Good." I then explain everything about the exchange. "You will go back and tell the others of the exchange. You will return to Lingon Airport with the hostages by midnight. Don't bring the others. Don't tell them where you're going. Understand?"  
"Yes." Pakunoda said. "We have a deal. Now take me back to the airport."  
"Why won't you ask any questions? You now who I am. Don't you feel this is unfair? Have you no objections? Do you really believe I'll uphold my end of the deal and give your leader back?!"  
"I do. You wouldn't ask that if you intended to trick me. Please hurry, I don't want to waste time."

* * *

After Pakunoda left, I called one of the Troupe members again. "Hel-"  
"Put the hostages on the phone."  
"Hello, Kurapika." It was Gon this time.  
"Are you all right? Are they all there?"  
"Yeah. They're here."  
"All right, give the phone back to the one who first answered."  
"Okay."  
"We'll do what you say..." The troupe member said. "Pakunoda and the hostages are heading over now." I hang up.  
"Pakunoda will be bringing them here." I told Leorio and Melody.  
"Once we get Gon and Killua back, everything will all be over." Said Leorio.  
"Yeah, and I'll tell them about the baby."  
"So Gon and Killua don't know?" Melody asked.  
"No, they don't."  
"And I'm guessing you know because you hear the baby's heartbeat." Leorio asked.  
"Yeah." Melody answered.  
"She was pretty much the one that told me I'm pregnant."  
"I see." Leorio said.  
"I'm guessing you're the farther?" Melody asked.  
"Yeah, I am. And I'm excited that I'll soon have a child with Kurapika." I smiled, I just couldn't be happier.  
When Pakunoda returned to Lingon Airport, I called her again. "Get on the parked airship. The pilot knows where to go."  
"It's the three of them, as promised." Said Melody.  
"Yeah." Said Leorio.  
"We can't be sure until they take off. Keep an eye out." I said.  
"Leave it to me. Huh? Someone's coming!"  
"Wait! Stop!" I said, getting their attention. "Stop until we can verify who that is! He could be a decoy. Melody, watch closely!"  
"Okay."  
"Isn't that..." Leorio was about to say, but my phone started ringing.  
"Yo."  
"Hisoka?! Was there a collapse within the group?"  
"Don't worry, I made a doppelganger. I didn't think you'd use an airship. It can fly pretty far. It'll be difficult to catch up to."  
"What's your purpose?" I asked him.  
"Let me on the airship. If you refuse, I'll kill Killua and Gon instantly."  
"You bastard!"  
"I said so before, my target is the boss only. The moment he is released, I will leave also. I want to fight with the boss. That's all." I had no choice but to let him on.  
We landed on the middle of a wasteland. I call Killua's cellphone. "Hello?" Killua answered.  
"Killua, hold the phone in front of your chest." I told him. I pass the phone to Melody so she could hear Killua's heartbeat.  
"Don't worry. He has the same heartbeat as the original Killua. He hasn't been controlled." Melody said.  
"All right. The exchange begins!" Gon and Killua walked for us while the leader walked for Pakunoda and Hisoka. I start the walk towards Gon and Killua.  
"H...hey! Kurapika! Stop!" Leorio yelled.  
"Don't worry about it." I said as I smile at him. I then run for, with Leorio and Melody following after me. "Gon! Killua! Gon, Killua, are you two okay?"  
"Yeah! I'm fine!" Said Gon.  
"Well, it was a bit dangerous. Those Spiders are really headstrong." Leorio then started to mess around with Gon.  
"Leorio, don't strangle me!" We go back the airship to head back. We watched the Spiders. Then they left as well.  
"Why did Hisoka leave without doing anything?" Leorio asked a bit confused.  
"Hisoka already found out about the boss' condition. The leader could've told him about the chain. For Hisoka, it not a surprise that he believes, an opponent who cannot use Nen abilities is not worth fighting." I explained.  
"Huh? Isn't he a member of the Spiders?"  
"Yeah. Hisoka has only one goal. And that is to fight with the Spider's leader."  
"Kurapika!" Gon called.  
"Gon, Killua, I'm sorry to have involved you guys in this."  
"You've pierced the boss with that chain?"  
"Yeah, but that way..."  
"That way, the Spiders incident is over with!"  
"Well yeah. The leader can no longer contact the other members, nor can he use Nen, which means that the Spiders has lost its leader." Said Killua.  
"Even after losing its head, the Spider will not die." I said.  
"But Pakunoda will keep her promise! Don't purse the rest of the members anymore! I..."  
"I won't, but..." _'Nothing has ended. As long as the Spiders live for one more day...'_ "For me...For me..."  
"Kurapika?"  
I started to feel weak. _'There are still things I have to do...'_ I just couldn't stand anymore. The next thing I knew, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Leorio's POV  
Kurapika's fever still haven't gotten down. If we weren't worried about the Spiders going after her, I would have taken her to a hospital to might sure she and the baby are okay. But right now we've hiding her while hoping her fever would break so. I was now checking up on her again. "Her heartbeat is abnormal. It doesn't seem to be a common fever caused by fatigue or a cold." Melody told me.

"I see..." I said.

"If the fever doesn't break today, you should take her to the doctor." Said Zepile.

"No, we can't... The Phantom Troupe will be on the lookout for her. Kurapika is not the only one being targeted, Gon and Killua are also."

"Kurapika!" Melody said suddenly. I turn to see that Kurapika had gotten up, she seemed scared.

"Kurapika!"

"Kurapika!" I didn't know what was going on, but I managed to calm her down and have her fall back asleep.

"What's going on with Kurapika?"

"I'm not sure, but she seems to be more comfortable this way." Melody said as Kurapika is sitting against the wall. "Her heartbeat is steady now, and her fever seems to be going down."

"Really? It doesn't look that way to me. She looks like she's completely ignoring us, and fighting against something on her own."

"What do you mean by "something"?"

"Beats me... And the baby, how is it?"

"It's okay, I actually think it's happy because of your voice."

"Really?"

"Yeah." _'It good to know that our child is alright. And I really loved hearing that.'_ After Gon and Killua left for the auction, Kurapika started talking again.

* * *

Kurapika's POV  
"What time is it?" I asked as I got up.

"It's two o'clock on the sixth." Melody answered.

"The sixth..."

"You still have a fever, so you should be resting."

"What about her? What happened to the boss? What happened to the underground auction? Was the boss satisfied?"

"Kurapika, get back to bed."

"But-" I stopped and fell to my knees when I felt a tight pressure in my stomach.

"Kurapika! Leorio, come in here! Kurapika is in pain!"

"What?!" Leorio said as he ran into the room. Melody helped me get back into bed, and the pain had passed. "Kurapika where are you feeling the pain?"

"I was feeling it around here." I said as I place my hand on my stomach. "But don't worry about it. It's gone now."

"I'm gonna stay by your side because I think it may come back. And if it does that would mean that you're having contractions."

"Contractions...? Leorio, I can't be going into labor! My due date is the fifteenth, over a week from now. It's too early!"

"Kurapika, babies can born to a month early and they end up completely healthy. So if you're worried about the health of our baby, don't. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Leorio." He then checks his watch. "Why are you checking your watch?"

"To see how apart your contractions are. But don't worry, when your next contraction I'll have you drink some water."

"Why?"

"To see it if your really going to labor or just having Braxton Hicks."

"Braxton Hicks? What's that?"

"They're practice contractions, pretty much false labor. It's just your body getting ready for childbirth."

"I hope that's what it is. Because I don't think I'm-" The tight pain came back again. "Crap! It's back!"

"Okay Kurapika, just drink some water." Leorio gave me a glass, but the pain didn't not stop after drinking it all.

"It isn't helping!"

"Then you're really going into labor."

" **What?!** "

"Just breath, Kurapika. Melody, get some towels and some hot water."

"Okay." Melody said as she left the room to room.

"Take me to the hospital!" I yelled.

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because the Phantom Troupe might still be looking for you. And even if they weren't, I still can't because they wouldn't admit you until your contractions are four minutes apart."

"And how far apart are they now?"

"Nine minutes. So it will just be a few hours."

"Hours?!"

"It will be okay, I'll be right here holding your hand. Now take deep breaths. Inhale, and exhale, inhale, and exhale." I took the deep breaths, and to my surprise they actually did help.

"I'm really happy that you're in medical school. Because you know what you're doing." Another contractions comes, and I squeeze Leorio's hand has hard as I could.

"Ahh!" Leorio yells at the pain I was causing. "Take it is, Kurapika. You might break my hand."

"I'm trying to get a baby out of my vagina! I think you can handle a broken hand!"

"You do have a really good point." Her eyes turned scarlet. "I can see you're getting mad. Which is good, because anger is good useful energy. It helps move things along faster, so just let it all out."

"Maybe I should just beat the hell out of you." Contraction. "Not again!"

"See! The anger is helping, you're contractions are now eight minutes."

"You're a bastard for doing this to me!"

* * *

Gon's POV  
The auction was three hours long. But that wasn't what I was thinking about. "Damn it! That's irritating! I'll definitely pass!" I yelled.

"But what that bearded guy said is true." Said Killua.

"What do you mean?!"

"Don't snap like that. We've just been doing Ten and Ren everyday right? I was thinking that it's about time we move up to the next level."

"The next level...?"

"Know Ten. Learn Zetsu. Gain Ren. Attain Hatsu. Hatsu! In other words an Ultimate Technique. When Kurapika learned Nen he was at about the same level as we were. But the reason he was able to fight at the same level as the Phantom Troupe was his Ultimate Technique. Of course, he's taken some life threatening risks because of that. But... it shouldn't be like that for us."

"Kurapika took on a heavy oath, to gain an almost invincible power against the Phantom Troupe."

"We have to attain it on more lenient terms. But if the risks are too low we won't be able to use strong techniques. Not too heavy yet not too light, matching your abilities, and practical to use. Think of that kind of technique."

"Yeah-" We both hear a big scream, it sounded like it was Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" We both yelled as we ran to where she was. There was a sign that says "Do not enter".

"Kurapika, are you okay?! We just heard you scream." I said as I knock on the door. Then Melody came out.

"Kurapika is okay." She said.

"Are you sure? We just heard her screaming."

"Well... For those who have been through this experience, it's normal to scream and curse."

"I bet death is more welcome than this!" Kurapika yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"What's going on in there?" Killua asked.

"Don't worry about that, just wait. We'll get you as soon as it's over." Melody then went back into the room.

"Kurapika, I hope you're really okay." I said.

"Well, all we can do right now is wait."

* * *

Kurapika's POV  
This pain, I just wanted it to stop. The contractions were now constant. "Kurapika, you fully dilated now. It's time to start pulling." Leorio told me.

"Leorio, I'm scared. I don't think I can do this." I said.

"You can. Many women do this all the time. But no normal person can't take down the strongest member of the Phantom Troupe. You can do anything." After awhile of pushing, the end was in sight. "Alright, just a little more." I scream as I push with all my might. I then felt a big wave a relief as cries rang in the room. "It's a girl." I just couldn't help but cry hearing that. My baby is born now. My little girl. "What do you want to name her?"

"Karuhi."

"That's perfect. I'll go get Gon and Killua, I'm sure they'll want to see this. And don't worry, I'll explain everything."

"Thank you."

* * *

Leorio POV  
"Is Kurapika okay?!" Gon asked as soon as I enter the room.

"Yes, she's alright."

"Then let's go see her-"

"Before you do, there are somethings you need to know first."

"What is it?" Killua asked.

"Kurapika was pregnant."

"What?!" They both yelled.

"You can't be serious, old man." Said Killua.

"How could Kurapika be pregnant?" Gon asked.

"She **was** pregnant. Not anymore." I told them.

"Wait. So the sound of her screaming was her giving birth?" Killua asked.

"Yeah."

"And... It's yours, isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Why did Kurapika put herself in danger by going after the Phantom Troupe?!"

"Because she didn't know she was pregnant until a few days ago."

"I see..."

"I want to see the baby!" Gon yelled.

"Alright then." I said. We enter Kurapika's room and she was holding the small child with my brown hair in her arms, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Aw! So cute!" Gon said as he looked at the baby.

"Yeah, it really is." Said Killua.

"Guess, I'm sorry for not telling you about my baby." Said Kurapika.

"It's okay." Said Gon. "It's actually a good thing you didn't. Or the Phantom Troupe would have known."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My baby will be safe from those spiders. My little Karuhi."


End file.
